


Last Choice

by via_ostiense



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2005-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I'm the plan B?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akatonbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/gifts).



> Inspired by prillalar's [manip of akatonbo's Arai "I'm the plan B?" icon](http://prillalar.livejournal.com/253409.html). Originally posted as a [comment fic](http://prillalar.livejournal.com/253409.html?thread=3888353#t3888353).

Arai's jaw dropped. "I-I'm the plan B?" He choked on that last word. Backup? Second choice? Wasn't he good enough to be first pick for anything?  
  
Inui's grin was pure evil. "Momoshiro was first--"  
  
And didn't that just make everything even worse, that he was second choice to the biggest, loudest idiot on the courts.  
  
"--but he hasn't shown up. Somebody must have told him about the plan." Inui frowned for a moment, probably calculating who had told Momo about the plan, whatever it was, and forced Inui to rely on Arai, the no good, lame second choice.  
  
Arai ground his teeth.  
  
"Anyway, you're it!" Inui dropped something on Arai's head. "Go take Santa pictures with the first years and supervise their gift exchange with the girls' club, Arai."  
  
Arai clutched at his head. It was a--a Santa hat? "What?"  
  
Inui smiled evilly. "Today's the day of the first year Christmas party." He turned Arai around and pushed him at the tennis courts. "The first years are waiting for you, Santa."  
  
Arai saw Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo waiting for him. Horio was clutching a large present and talking about how Tomoka-chan would surely fall in love with him now, especially since he'd had years of tennis experience.  _Why couldn't I have been plan C, or D, or Z_? Arai thought.


End file.
